The Order of My Life
by Ruffy tabooty
Summary: First Sigh :Pertemuan pertama syarat akan makna….karena ‘pertama’ adalah awal segalanya. Narusasu fic
1. Chapter 1

Author : Michiyo Momoka

**Disclaimer: masih punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Momo's note : UAAAAA!!! fanfic pertamaku, maap kalau ancur...dan mungkin ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya.**

**The Order of My Life**

**Chapter 1**

**(Duty)**

Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau beranjak dewasa? Menikmati dunia bebas? mencari cinta? atau sekedar mencoba hal yang belum pernah kau coba. Orang bilang masa SMU adalah masa terindah dalam hidup. Dimana saat kau buka mata misteri dunia akan terlihat. Dan akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal tentang kehidupan, mengantarkanmu ke jalan dewasa. Mungkin itu memang benar tapi…masa paling bahagia? Benarkah?

Musim kemarau masih berlanjut. Menggugurkan daun-daun yang kehilangan pegangan. Selayaknya hati yang kehilangan jalan. Semilir angin kering mengibarkan rambut kuning pirangnya. Mata itu masih nampak kemerahan. Perlahan dia memasuki gedung peninggalan belanda tempatnya belajar saat ini.

"Pagi…" katanya perlahan,cukup singkat, tidak sekeras dan senyaring biasanya tapi cukup untuk mengheningkan kelas itu. Tidak hiraukan berapa pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Iapun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. "Kenapa kalian berhenti berbicara semua? Apa ada yang aneh sehingga kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Sejenak ia berhenti berbicara seiring hening yang menyelimuti 'tentu saja bodoh siapa yang tidak melihatmu aneh saat tiba-tiba kau kehilangan semua yang kau miliki. Dalam keadaan yang tak wajar, atau lebih tepatnya mengenaskan,' " Hh, jangan menatapku seperti itu kalian membuatku merasa grogi, he.."

Dekapan itu datang bertubi diikuti mimik khawatir semua yang bernyawa disitu. "Naru…. Kami khawatir padamu, apa kau benar-benar tak apa?" bisik cowok berambut coklat acak-acakan dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya itu.

"Apaan sih , aku baik-baik saja," balas Naru sambil memperlebar senyum 3 jarinya.

"Tapi setelah peristiwa itu kau…, katakan pada kami kalau kau ada masalah" cowok itu menghela nafas sebentar sambil menatap sahabat tersayangnya itu, "Jangan simpan masalahmu sendirian."

"Kiba, benar naru," sela seorang cowok yang berambut seperti nanas, dari keadaan matanya terlihat benar kalau dia seorang pemalas. Tapi kenapa pemalas satu ini bisa seserius sekarang? "Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah"

Naruto memandang semua sahabat-sahabatnya disitu, dia sadar benar bahwa dia tak sendiri masih banyak teman yang dia miliki, namun apa itu cukup? Senyum itu berganti dengan tawa renyah, "Hmfp ha ha ha ha …aku tidak apa, sungguh! Dan Shikamaru aku tersanjung kau berkata begitu padaku, biasanyakan kau paling malas menghibur orang," yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus sebentar, kemudian mata biru sapphire naruto beralih ke Kiba, "Dan kau Kiba, pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dengan muka seserius itu. Wajahmu lucu sekali."

"Aw apa-apaan kau!" teriak Naru ketika merasakan perutnya dihantam siku oleh Kiba

"Salahmu sendiri, sia-sia aku mencemaskanmu!"

"Hehe maaf apa kalian sudah makan, kaliankan mengkhawatirkanku bagaimana kalau kalian mentraktirku makan? sudah lama aku tak makan ramen."

"Dasar kau, makan aja yang ada dikepalamu," kata Kiba sambil sekali lagi menghantam Naruto dengan bogem kecilnya.

"Aku kan belum sarapan, bagaimana kalau aku sakit, kalian akan tambah khawatirkan…?"

Hfpm….hahaha… "Syukurlah kamu masih seperti biasanya Naru," kali ini cewek berambut pink, "Kami kira kau akan berubah menjadi dingin seperti di film film itu ups.."

"Sa sakura ap pa yang kau bi bicarakan?" kata gadis anggun berambut indigo memotong pembicaraan Sakura, oh ayolah kalian pasti tahukan siapa gadis ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," Sakura menundukkan wajahnya di depan Naruto, berharap sahabatbya itu tidak menghilangkan senyumnya dan menggantinya dengan muka es seperti bayangannya.

"Tak apa Sakura chan…., aku tak sekeren cowok di film- film itu hehe. "

'Ya tak apa, kalian tak perlu tahu aku yang sekarang, kalian cukup tahu Naruto yang dulu saja' mereka mungkin melihat senyum khasnya dan melihat mimic bahagia dihatinya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa kini senyum itu tak berisi. Senyuman itu tak setulus dahulu dan mata biru Sapphirnya tak secerah langit lagi. Ya tak ada lagi yang tersisa dihatinya, jika dilihat jauh kedalam pasti akan segera ketahuan kalau senyum itu, tawa itu hanyalah sebuah syarat hidupnya…

Dengan langkah riang di terusurinya koridor kelas. Bel baru saja berbunyi membuat segerombolan murid kelas XI-5 itu meninggalkan kantin ichiraku, yah kantin langganan mereka, tepatnya langganan naruto. sepanjang berjalan terdengar suara bisik-bisik anak disekitar situ

"Hei, itu naruto kan, apa-apaan dia masih bisa tertawa seperti itu."

"Iya kalau aku pasti masih sedih saat ini, dia tak punya perasaan ya."

Deg. Naruto memperlambat langkahnya, dan hilang senyumnya.

"Sudahlah Naru jangan dengarkan mereka," Kiba menyahut sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Hei, kalian seharusnya kalian bang.."

"Sudahlah Kib, aku tidak apa-apa" ditariknya sebuah senyum lagi, "aku tidak akan terpengaruh perkataan mereka."dengan itu beranjaklah Naruto ke kelas diikuti teman-temannya 'ya aku tak akan terpengaruh lagi'

***

Suna, 09.00

Seorang pemuda berdiri tegap di balik pintu mahoni yang berdiri kokoh itu. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari kayu yang bertuliskan nama marganya. Bukan karena takut, siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu kalau dia seorang perfec Uchiha yang pantang untuk takut pada suatu hal. Mungkin karena heran yang bercampur dengan kejut. Ayolah teman siapa yang tidak terkejut jika kau tak pernah bicara pada seseorang yang seharusnya dekat denganmu, tiba-tiba orang itu memanggilmu. Apalagi jika orang itu tak pernah memandangmu sebelumnya.

Tanpa buang lebih banyak waktu lagi, dia buka pintu perlahan dengan jari-jari cantiknnya, yah seorang Uchiha memang selalu sempurna. "Ayah memanggilku?" hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya dari beragam kata yang ia punya

"Duduklah," Pria paruhbaya yang masih terlihat tampan itu memandangnya, onyx bertemu dengan onyx seakan keduanya ingin berlomba menenggelamkan lawan dalam gelap hitam.

"Hn," ucap pemuda itu, dia sadar bahwa dia tak akan pernah menang melawan raja kegelapan.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah tanpa ekpresi itu, melihat putranya kalah dalam pertarungan singkat kali ini, "jangan sedingin itu pada ayahmu, Uchiha Sasuke," terlihat dia menarik nafas sebentar. "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah satu-satunya pewarisku."

"Hn," pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke itu hanya memutar bola matanya sebentar begitu mendengar kata 'pewaris satu-satunya' diamana dia hilangkan anak pertamanya?

"Aku rasa kau pasti sudah memperkirakan alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu," senyum tipis berkembang di wajah Fugaku, tidak, uchiha bukanlah marga yang suka tersenyum mungkin lebih pantas disebut seringai, yah seringai meremehkan. Uchiha memang selalu berkuasa atas orang sekitarnya.

"Hn." Yah hanya satu kata itu yang lagi-lagi keluar dari Uchiha muda satu ini. Jangan salahkan dia yang mewarisi sikap emo Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Hh…kau memang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi sedikit Sasuke…., kalau begitu baiklah langsung saja, aku ingin kau sekolah di Konoha," kata Fugaku dengan menatap lurus mata anaknya mengirimkan pesan 'ini perintah' yang terlihat mengintimidasi.

Bingung. Itu pikiran pertama yang terlintas diotaknya. Perintah itu cukup tegas dan jelas. Sekolah di SMU Konoha, SMU terbaik di Negri itu. Tapi kenapa dan untuk apa? Bukankah semua Uchiha dikaruniai otak yang cerdas bahkan banyak yang mengatakan jenius. Dan perlu tambahan walau sekarang usia Sasuke baru 16 tahun tapi sesungguhnya ia sudah lulus kuliah sekarang. Akselerasi sejak SD merupakan perjalannannya. 'Hh' ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis….tersenyum untuk hal yang menurutnya lucu ini. Bagaimanapun dulu ia sangat ingin menikmati masa-masa sekolah yang normal, sekolah dengan anak yang seumuran dengannya. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang, walau dia tahu dia takkan pernah bisa menjadi anak normal, namun setidaknya….

"Aku sudah persiapkan semuanya," kata Fugaku lirih tapi mampu membangunkan Sasuke dari alam lamunnya, "Kau bisa memulainya besok, dan tugasmu…..carilah dia."

To Be Continue...

bengong natap cerita diatas.......

huft....yasutralah,_ masang muka senyum semanis mungkin_ review please....^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : **First Sigh, pertemuan pertama syarat akan makna….karena 'pertama' adalah awal segalanya. Narusasu fic^^

thx baanget buat yang udah ngreview, buat yang belum segera review lah hoho..._digetok ama author lain_

**replay review**_  
_

Aoi no tsuki : iyah masih banyak misterinya Tsuki-san (manggilnya gitu yah). dan bener banget, momo juga ngrasa tulisannya masih jauh dari sempurna...hehe thx banget reviewnya, semoga tsuki-san nggak bosan^^

Sasutennaru : Err....sepertinya Momo harus lebih banyak belajar buat diskrip yah, hehe...tapi di chap 2 ini Momo usahain kok...., thx juga buat Sasutennaru-san^^

Chubby chu : Iyah di chap 1 Naru lagi bersedih hati, tapi chap 2 ini udah agak baikan kok...., mm kalau yang dicari Sasuke.....siaa yah....lol Momo kasih tahu lewat cerita yah....Thx Chubby-san^^

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**The Order of My Life**

**Chap 2**

**(First Sigh)**

Angin malam berhembus liar, mengantarkan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Jika tadi siang Naruto dengan senang hati akan melepas semua bajunya karena kepanasan, sekarang ia rela memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian, untuk mengatasi rasa dingin ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 , tapi tak sedikitpun rasa kantuk datang menghampiri. Dengan enggan Naruto keluar kamar, mungkin segelas susu bisa membantunya. Namun niatnya urung saat di dengarnya langkah kaki mendekat .

"Belum bisa tidur Naruto-sama?" Iruka berkata pelan, tak ingin mengejutkan tuan mudanya itu

"Hm, begitulah Iruka, dan tolong panggil aku Naruto seperti biasa saja."

"Tapi…itu adalah kewajiban saya, sekarang anda adalah…"

"Ini perintah!"

Iruka sedikit bergidik karena tatapan itu, ini kali pertamanya ia menerima tatapan ala Namikaze, tatapan yang penuh wibawa sekaligus penuh ketegasan. Tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada tuan besar yang baru saja meninggal. Yah, mungkin itu memang warisan darinya.

"Baik, jika itu keinginan anda," kata Iruka pelan, sedikit tak nyaman terus ditatap seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, dia sangat menyayangi pengasuhnya sejak kecil itu. Bahkan kini Naruto sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah, mengingat ayahnya kini sudah tiada. Sebenarnya Naruto masih memiliki keluarga, namun mereka tinggal jauh dari Konoha, dan hanya Irukalah, satu-satunya orang yang dianggap Naruto keluarga di sini. Karena itu, ia tak ingin ada jarak. Dan tambahan –sama diakhir namanya, hanya akan membatasi dirinya dengan orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar Iruka? aku butuh teman bicara," Naruto berjalan menuju sofa terdekat.

"Tentu, Naruto-sa.." buru-buru Iruka diam begitu Naruto menatapnya lagi

Hening menyelimuti ruang itu, Iruka tersenyum sedih menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang kini menutup mata menikmati dinginnya malam yang semakin terasa. Seolah baru kemarin Iruka mendengar tawa riangnya dan tulusnya. Iruka tak ingin memulai pembicaraan, tak bisa lebih tepatnya, jadi dia putuskan untuk menunggu saja.

"Kau tahu Iruka?...., aku tak pernah menyangka jika akan menjadi seperti tokoh favoritku, Seto Kaiba1," Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. "Menjadi CEO perusahaan game diusiaku yang sekarang, hefh…lucukan?" Iruka tersenyum sedikit, mendengar curhat Naruto, "Bahkan kami sama-sama tak memiliki orangtua lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum getir. "Mungkin perbedaan kami…. hanya ada pada keyakinan diri."

"Kau harus yakin Naruto…" balas Iruka cepat, "Kau harus yakin bahwa kau bisa memimpin Namikaze-corp dengan baik."

Naruto menatap Iruka dan kemudia tersenyum tipis, "Kau memang paling mengerti aku Iruka, bahkan sebelum aku katakana inti permasalahanku."

Iruka balas tersenyum, "Sudah lebih dari jam 12, besok masih ada sekolah bukan? Dan seorang pewaris Namikaze dilarang terlambat." Kata Iruka tegas. Diikuti raut sebal dari Naruto

***

**Uchiha mansion at Konoha**

"Ya ampun Sasuke….bukan begitu cara memakai blazernya!!!! Kau ini, untung aku belum kembali ke Suna!" geram Sai uring-uringan

"Hn, salahkan seragam ini yang terlalu rumit," balas Sasuke asal-asalan

"Bukan seragamnya yang rumit! Tapi kau yang bodoh, dan ini… ya ampun!!!!! mana ada anak SMU menggunakan sepatu pantofel!??? kau tidak gaul sekali? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat cara berpakaian teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Oh iya, aku lupa kau tidak punya teman!"

"Begitulah."

Sai menatap Sasuke geram, sepupunya satu ini memang selalu bisa membuat wajah tanpa ekspresinya luntur. Seharusnya dia menolak perintah paman Fugaku kemaren, tapi melihat wajah manis Sasuke….dia jadi tak tega. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Ingat Sasuke, kau harus bersikap hangat pada teman-teman barumu!"

"Hn"

"Jangan berikap sedingin es disitu, itu adalah salah satu trik untuk mencari teman, kau mengerti?"

"Hn"

"Dan juga, itu salah satu jalan untuk menemukan anak itu, bagaimanapun juga kau harus mendekatinya."

"Hn"

Sai menggeram jengkel. "Bisa kau hilangkan 'Hn' mu itu!!!!!???"

"Hr"

"Ah sudahlah, kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun sana!" kata Sai kesal, diapun membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan elegantnya, benar-benar khas Uchiha.

Sebelum masuk ke area Sekolah Sasuke berbalik menatap Sai, "Er Sai, apa aku harus tersenyum pada teman-teman baruku nanti?"

Sai nyaris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Yah….. memang harus begitu," terlihat Sasuke cemberut tidak senang.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat," dengan itu Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sai

Sai benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan, Sasuke versi ramah dengan senyum dibibirnya, 'sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya…bagaimana hasil jerih payahku semalam ya?…' pikir Sai dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

***

"Hoahhhhm, kenapa Kakashi sensei lama sekali sih!?" mata Naruto terlihat sembab, menahan kantuk yang amat sangat.

"Mungkin masih tersesat di jalan kehidupan, hehe…" sambung Kiba diikuti tawa kecil dari Chouji, "Hei Naruto! apa kau tertular virus tidur Shikamaru?"

"Hm…sepertinya begitu," jawab Naruto lirih

Rasa kantuknya sudah tidak bisa ditolerin lagi. Namun sebelum benar-benar menutup mata, pintu kelas terbuka.

Tampaklah sesosok pria yang masih tergolong muda, dengan masker di mukanya. Hatake Kakashi, satu-satunya guru yang tak peduli peraturan di sekolah itu. Semua terdiam begitu dia datang, bukan fakta karena sang guru sangat tampan, atau kebiasaan guru itu yang selalu membawa novel mencurigakan.

"Er.., sensei!…ini masih 30 menit dari bel masuk tadi, apa sensei ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura, yah bagaimanapun juga terlambat 30 menit hal yang mengejutkan bagi semua murid disitu, mengingat biasanya 30 menit sebelum pelajaran usai, sang guru baru datang.

"Ehe.. ayolah…seharusnya kalian senang melihat aku datang lebih awalkan…?" kata Kakashi dengan senyum tak pentingnya dan membuat semua murid sweetdrop.

"Yah, tapi memang ada sedikit yang berbeda, hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru."

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan sensei?" Tanya Kiba semangat

"Hoamhn…." Naruto dan Shikamaru menguap

"Wah pasti laki-laki!!" Teriak Ino tak mau kalah

"Zzzt…." Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah mulai tidur

"Ho…filingku tak pernah meleset, kali ini pasti perempuan!!" Kankuro ikut nimbrung

"Ye….filingmukan selalu salah, pasti laki-laki!! Benarkan sensei?" Tanya Tenten sambil menatap Kakashi yang terlupakan.

"Ah entahlah, kalian lihat saja sendiri," jawab Kakashi asal, merasa kesal karena dicueki.

Kakashi keluar kelas untuk memanggil murid baru itu, dan meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang masih asik berdebat, apalagi Kankuro dan Tenten dengan semangat memasang uang taruhan.

Semenit kemudian hawa dingin terasa menusuk, seakan mengiringi keanggunan langkah kaki yang datang menapaki, sangat terasa bahwa pemuda itu, memiliki darah aristokrat yang kental. Caranya berjalan, tegap penuh wibawa, dengan hidung nampak mancung, kulit putih merona sedikit pucat…serta mata, iya! mata itu yang sontak membuat rasa kantuk Naruto hilang seketika, terpasung dan seakan tenggelam dalam hitam tak bercelah itu.

"Yak! Selesai acara bengongnya!" kata Kakashi sedikit berteriak sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, sontak mendapat deat glare dari semua yang bernyawa disitu, yah terkecuali sang objek yang sedari tadi mendapat tatapan lapar. Efek ketampanan Uchiha eh..

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan dirimu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian menatap lurus kedepan, "Aku… Uchiha Sasuke," semua masih menatapnya bengong. Nampak beberapa wanita yang nyawanya tinggal sepenggal, tak tertinggal para murid laki-laki yang juga hampir mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Yah sekali lagi, jangan salahkan wajah Sasuke yang terlewat manis.

Merasa jengah ditatap begitu, Sasukepun mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, "Hm… salam kenal," singkat, padat dan dengan SENYUMAN kawan-kawan!! Sekali lagi .man. senyum yang bisa melelehkan es beku, serta hagatkan udara dingin yang menerpa sedari tadi. Tidak berlebihan, terbukti dengan jatuhnya Tenten siswi ke 15 yang pingsan.

'Huf, begini lebih baik, setidaknya kalau pingsan tidak bisa menatapku lagi ' batin Sasuke sambil terseyum, bangga karena jurusnya berhasil. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tersenyum semanis itu? terima kasih banyak pada Sai yang telah mengajarinya cara tersenyum semalam suntuk.

"Errr, baiklah Sasuke-kun jangan hiraukan mereka, kau bisa duduk di…" mata Kakashi menelusuri kelas, mencari-cari bangku untuk Sasuke.

"Sensei!" teriak Naruto sontak menarik perhatian Kakashi, "Ah aku rasa bangku sebelahku kosong."

"Kau benar Naruto, tapi bukanya itu bangku milik Hinata yang hari ini izin?"

"Memang, tapi aku rasa dia tidak keberatan," kata Naruto sambil menatap Kakashi tepat di mata, mengirimkan sinyal tak ingin di sela yang amat kentara.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak, 'ternyata ada juga yang tak mempan oleh jurusku'

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, kau bisa duduk disamping Naruto," dengan itu Sasuke berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Langkah anggun itu bergema lagi dan tentu mengundang senyum hangat dari Naruto. Senyum itu terkesan angkuh penuh percaya diri, well serasa sudah lama Naruto tak menyunggingkan senyum seperti ini. Dan seperti yang Naruto harapkan, Sasuke membalas senyum angkuh itu, dan menatap tepat di mata sapphirenya, black meet blue….keduanya memiliki kekuatan yang kuat untuk saling mengitimidasi. Dalam hati Sasuke berfikir, ternyata ada juga yang memiliki tatapan sehebat ayahnya, sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya, dia memang sudah terpesona akan hitamnya hitam milik Sasuke itu. Sasuke menyudahi acara adu mata itu sebelum kemudian beranjak duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, ne… Sasuchan…"

Sontak senyum Sasuke hilang, apa tadi dia bilang Chan!!? Blush…muka Sasuke bersemu merah. Seumur-umur hanya Itachi dan Ibunya yang ia perbolehkan memanggilnya begitu. Lagipula, selama ini semua orang pasti akan langsung memanggilanya dengan embel-embel kun, atau -sama tapi orang ini..

"Jangan panggil aku chan." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menatap Naruto tajam

Uh, suara itu…sungguh! Naruto ingin mendengarnya lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi…. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Sasu-koi." Dan benar saja, Naruto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat ingin memperoleh perhatian lebih dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Kelimat terakhir itu, sukses membuat Sasuke melanturkan satu kata sacral, "Dobe."

***

Hari sudah beranjak sore, jujur baru pertamakali ini Sasuke merasakan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan dia juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata bersikap ramah tak semudah seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, mengingat emosi serta sifat tak mau kalahnya sempat keluar tadi pagi, cih salahkan si dobe itu yang terus memancing emosinya. Alih-alih mengikuti saran Sai untuk bersikap hangat, dihari pertamanya ini Sasuke justru memunculkan sikap dingin plus arogantnya. Well, sekali lagi slahkan si pirang rambut durian itu.

'Dear God, panjang umur sekali dia,' kini didepannya terparkir dengan manis jaguar silver milik Naruto. Perlahan sang pemilik mobilpun keluar, dan seperti biasa, masih dengan senyum kebanggaannya ia keluar mobil.

"Well, tawaranku masih berlaku Sasu-chan…" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke

"Hm sama, penolakanku juga masih berlaku, dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda di depannya ini menawarkan diri untuk sekedar mengantarkannya pulang, padahal seingatnya baru tadi pagi ia kenal.

"Hh apa salahnya mengantarmu pulang? aku hanya ingin menjadi teman pertamamu disini, itu saja," kata Naruto sama datarnya sambil menatap Sasuke

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, bukan, sebenarnya dia senang karena akhirnya ada yang mau jadi temannya. Tapi ….dari pesan yang tersirat dimata Naruto, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu berharap lebih,yah lebih dari sekedar teman…dan itu tidak bisa Sasuke terima, lebih tepatnya belum bisa. Bagaimanapun juga, tugas Sasuke bersekolah disini untuk mencari orang itu, dan mendekatinya, kalau dia jatuh dan memiliki hubungan special dengan orang lain, bagaimana ia mendekati orang yang dicarinya itu? Hh…Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, sejujurnya dia sedikit tertarik oleh pemuda didepannya. Dalam hati Sasuke berdoa, agar sopir segera datang menjemputnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke?" Naruto semakin mendekat

Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang menyerang tenggorokannya sehingga suaranya sulit keluar.

Naruto tersenyum dan hendak memegang tangan Sasuke sebelum… 'Tin tin!!!!' suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sai!!!" teriak Sasuke senang, tidak disangka Tuhan mengirim dewa penyelamatnya di saat yang tepat.

Sasuke berhambur menuju Sai, senyum masih tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. "Kau belum kembali ke Suna?"

"Tentu saja, mana tega aku meninggalkanmu yang masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan di sini," kata Sai riang sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke, sedikit heran sebenarnya, karena biasanya Sasuke selalu marah jika diperlakukan seperti ini. 'Yah ...bodo amat, mumpung Sasuke mau' pikir Sai dalam hati. Dia pun menggiring Sasuke menuju limou hitamnya.

Semenit kemudian mobil hitam itupun melaju mulus meninggalkan Naruto. Yah meninggalkan sang Namikaze yang terdiam terpaku, terpaku menatap pemuda yang sudah menjerat hatinya di awal pertemuan mereka. Atau pemuda ……yang membangkitkan adrenalinnya, "Aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke…"

**To be Continue….**

1: yang Momo maksud Seto ini di Anime Yugi-oh lo...buat yang suka pasti tahu, entah kenapa saat ngetik ni fanfic Momo kepikiran ma bang Seto terus sih...hehe

huft ...kok Momo jadi bingung ma genrenya yah??#$% trus-trus alurnya juga, terlalu cepat tidak? mm... sepertinya kali inipun masih banyak kekurangan...

ya Sutralah, masih sambil terus senyum.....~review pliiiissssss~


End file.
